


Like A Virgin

by fairiel



Series: Like A Virgin - A Trilogy [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Smut, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's first time with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

It’s early afternoon and I come back home after work. I don’t usually come home so early in the day but I managed to skip that meeting and I rushed out of work, with one obsession in mind: I have to talk to Tom. I know he will be there when I get home. He has a loose schedule these days and I love to have him home just for me, chilling on the sofa with drinks in our hands, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, cuddling in his warm arms while he gently strokes my hair. So, when I open the door and hear muffled voices in the living-room, I’m a bit disappointed. He’s not alone... And why the whispering? That’s weird. I take off my coat and scarf, and make my way to the living-room. The door is half-shut but as I step in, I suddenly stop in surprise. Tom is sitting on the sofa, his long legs spread out, with a glass of whisky on ice. And, so close to him that his legs are brushing Tom’s sits Loki, in a black suit, his shiny black hair contrasting with Tom’s golden curls. Their heads are almost touching as Loki murmurs something in Tom’s ear which makes him burst out laughing. They’re obviously comfortable with each other although I admit it’s the first time I see them together. I know, of course, that Tom embodies Loki on screen but I had never imagined that they could be separate persons. I stay in the doorway, abashed, gaping. I can see the resemblance: it’s almost as if they’re one and the same, except for Loki’s black hair and slightly more angular face.

They continue talking in undertones, and I can’t really make out what they’re saying. None of them has acknowledged my presence, so I stay hidden in the shade, just behind the door. I know it’s bad to peep on them but I’m so intrigued that I can’t help myself. I shift slightly so I can see them better, and that’s when I notice that Loki’s hand is casually resting on Tom’s thigh. I hold my breath as I crane my neck to have a better view. This is rather interesting because I never figured that Tom was into men but they clearly seem to be intimate with each other. I wonder where this is going... Tom takes a sip of whisky as Loki’s other hand move to his chest, his long fingers spreading widely. At the same time, he whispers something else into Tom’s ear which clearly make him blush. Tom? Blushing? How could this be? What did Loki tell him? I wish I could have heard, because Tom suddenly shifts a little from Loki, telling him:

«I’ve never done anything of the sort...»

«There is no rush, Thomas. Just take your time. I can wait for you to be ready» Loki replies before leaning to kiss Tom’s neck so softly that an angel couldn’t have done better.

From my hiding place, I can see Tom’s chest heaving under Loki’s hand as he lets out a sigh.

«Loki... I’m still not sure this is a good idea. I’ve got a girlfriend...»

Loki’s mouth glides along Tom’s jawline until it reaches the little sensitive patch of skin just at the base of his ear and Tom’s hands twitch as he moans.

«You see, Thomas, you’re already starting to like it.»

«True, it feels good...»

«You know you want it as much as I do» Loki says, beginning to stroke Tom’s thigh through the fabric of his jeans.

Tom throws back his head and Loki takes that opportunity to plant a kiss just at the base of his neck, making Tom gasp.

«Loki...»

«Ssshhhh. Just relax, Thomas» Loki says, just before taking his mouth.

Both their lips part and they kiss fully. I can see their tongues twirling from where I stand, and I can hear Tom uttering a low hum of pleasure as he tangles his fingers in Loki’s long black hair, pulling him closer to him. When they break the kiss, Tom has to take a deep breath to recover, but Loki’s hand has already trailed towards his crotch, rubbing him over his jeans and he can’t suppress a little groan as his erection rises.

«Loki... You’re going too fast...»

«Don’t tell me you don’t like it, Thomas. I can feel that you do» Loki says as he squeezes Tom’s crotch just a little. «But don’t worry, we can take it slow this time. Just this time.»

He bends on Tom’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and planting butterfly-like kisses everywhere he can. Tom’s heartbeat must have increased because I can see his chest rising and falling rapidly as he places his hands on Loki’s hair, tilting his head back, mouth half open. When he has undone all the buttons, Loki looks up at Tom’s face, totally abandoned now, and he pushes the shirt back over Tom’s shoulders. I can’t believe how aroused I am at this sight. I should be jealous and yet the two of them together is incredibly sexy... I gasp in surprise as Loki, with a flicker of is hand, removes all his clothes, his cock already hard and so like Tom’s that I have to bite my lips not to reveal my presence with a moan. As Loki bends on him to kiss him again full on the mouth, their naked chests collide and I can see the slight difference in the color of their skin. Loki’s is so pale and pearly white it seems to glimmer in the afternoon light, while Tom’s is fairer, almost sporting a tan. How is it possible that they’re so alike and yet so different? I have to admit I’m rather enraptured by the scene. I can’t take my eyes away from them as they kiss, their bodies entwining, as if melting into each other. Oh, how I wish I could touch their smooth chests... I know the feeling of Tom’s skin under my hands, warm and soft, but I suddenly feel an urge to discover Loki’s. It must be a bit cold, but equally soft, I guess.

Loki’s hand trails up and down Tom’s thigh, while his mouth descends on his chin, kissing him softly there, eliciting a small moan from him, then exploring every part of his sweet neck, from the curve of his jawline to the small depression between his collarbones, resting a little on his Adam’s apple. Tom’s open legs stretch involuntarily as Loki’s mouth reaches his chest and slowly starts to tickle his nipples. His long fingers grab Loki’s hair, tangling into it and the other man looks up at him, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

«I told you you would enjoy this, Thomas.»

Tom’s eyes are dreamy, inhabited with a flicker of something I recognize as lust, just a little shadowed so that they seem greener, his pupils dilated and shining more brightly than ever. I have never seen him in such a state, completely abandoned, totally at the mercy of Loki’s hands and lips.

«Don’t stop, Loki...»

His voice is so hoarse that I barely make out his words, but it seems to please Loki who resumes his caresses, licking Tom’s perfectly smooth skin so slowly it’s almost unbearable to watch. His pink tongue against Tom’s fair skin is giving me goosebumps and I wish he would lick me the same way. His hand moves between Tom’s thighs and rubs at his crotch over the thick fabric of his jeans, making him groan.

«Fuck, Loki! What are you doing to me?»

Loki chuckles, looking into Tom’s eyes.

«You have an erection, Thomas. Is that so surprising?»

«But I never... You know...»

«You have never done it with another man? Yes, I know. I understand you need to adjust a little but in the end, I can give you as much pleasure as your little girl does. Even more, I dare say.»

And with that, Loki starts unzipping Tom’s jeans to free his already hardened cock. I can’t help but gasp, biting my lips to repress the sound coming from deep inside me. Loki turns his head slightly, pausing, as if he heard me.

«What’s wrong?»

«I think I heard a noise.»

«It’s probably the cat...»

«Your girl’s cat... I had forgotten him» Loki says as he looks at the door, his eyes meeting mine briefly.

I feel uneasy as his gaze meets mine, but I manage to put my finger on my lips, silently telling him not to reveal my presence. Loki smirks at my gesture, then he shakes his head and helps Tom out of his jeans, making them slide along his long legs, caressing him at the same time.

«You’re probably right, Thomas. It must have been the cat.»

I sigh with relief. I don’t know why Loki didn’t say anything about me. Maybe he doesn’t want to embarrass me in front of Tom, or maybe he doesn’t want to be distracted, or maybe he enjoys being watched. Who knows? Possibly, it’s the latter because he pushes Tom back on the sofa so that he lays down on the soft velvety cushions, giving me a better angle. I’m glad he decided to play along, because as his hand brushes Tom’s cock, his fingers barely fluttering on his tip, Tom suddenly buck his hips, seizing Loki’s waist to bring his lower parts closer to him. Loki starts grinding his cock against Tom’s, his perfectly round butt making slight circular movements and I watch, fascinated as Tom moans, his hands roaming up and down Loki’s spine. Their bodies are utterly synchronized, moving in complete harmony, gracefully and beautifully suited for each other, their hips seeming to dance to some silent music. I put my hand on my chest, my breath coming out in small quiet pants as my heart starts beating faster. I wish I could see Tom’s expression but I can’t as he has buried his face in Loki’s shoulder. His moans come out, muffled, but I know he’s repeating Loki’s name over and over again. Their legs are coiled lithely, their chests are rubbing against each other and all of a sudden, Tom takes hold of Loki’s hands and their slender fingers interlace as they continue their dance, their beautiful cocks grinding in slow regular motions. I can see that Tom is close to his release as his hands start twitching uncontrollably. Loki continues rocking his hips until both their bodies spasm as they simultaneously come, jerking off in unison, their seed spurting on their skin. Loki moves away from Tom and sits on the sofa, a smile on his face and his finger lovingly traces the lines of Tom’s face as Tom tries to catch his breath, his cheeks slightly flushed. He leans down to kiss him gently on the mouth, then slides his arm around Tom to help him sit up close to him. Tom rests his head on Loki’s shoulder, his golden curls mingling with the other man’s longer black hair. With a flick of his hand, Loki makes the traces of their orgasm disappear as Tom breathes softly on his neck, looking totally blissful. I surmise that Loki’s statement about giving more pleasure than me must be true because even when we have the most mind-blowing sex, he doesn’t look that happy.

«Loki... That was...»

«Ssssshhhh, Thomas. Don’t say anything. If you could see your face, you’d know that there is no need for words. But I think there is someone who wants to share her impressions with us.»

«What do you mean?» Tom frowns as Loki beckons at me to come out of my hiding place behind the living-room door.

«Your girl has been watching us the whole time. I think she rather enjoyed herself.»

I can’t do anything but reveal myself. I look at my feet as I approach, blushing, unable to meet either of their eyes.

«What did you think, little one?»

I can barely think, let alone speak, but I manage to raise my face and turn my gaze at Loki, meeting his incredibly deep green eyes, and he can see the wild fire in my pupils. I’m sure that Tom has recognized the sparkle of lust so familiar to him because he smiles as he turns to murmur in Loki’s ear:

«Next time, maybe you’ll let her join in.»

Loki smirks as he replies: «Maybe...»


End file.
